Doctor Who: Retribution
by Tyniwings
Summary: The Doctor and Amy are in trouble, and a new Doctor Has to be created, This new Doctor must find a Companion, A new adventure, and an all new Suit, will the New Doctor Prevail?
1. Doctor Who: Retribution Chap 1

**Doctor Who: Retribution**

Chapter 1: Introduction

"Alright Doctor, don't open your eyes yet!" said Amy, she was covering The Doctors eyes with her hands, "Look, I have no idea where I'm going and that worries me!" The Doctor said in a reminding tone. "Yes, I know but it's a surprise!" Amy said, "Alright, If you insist." Said the Doctor, annoyed. Suddenly Amy let go of her interlocking fingers to let The Doctor see his surprise. The Doctor squinted his eyes as the sun flooded his eyes, he held up a hand to block out the sun and looked down on the bay of the small island they were currently using as a base. "Surprise!" Amy said as she smiled and held up her arms. The Doctor smiled as he turned around and said "You remembered my birthday!" "Of course why wouldn't I!" "Well I'm very surprised you did after all our adventures you remembered this day." He said with a wide smile, "Well I definitely wouldn't forget someone's 1,201st birthday." Said Amy, they together walked down to the middle of the small valley where Amy had used the TARDIS to get the cake, balloons, poster, etc. when The Doctor asked where Amy where she had gotten all this, she simply said, "The TARDIS helped" She said with the shrug, they both laughed as they ate cake, plated pin the tail on the Dalek, and had the pear-as-fuel bonfire. It was towards the end of the day when the fire started to die out, they were both lying on the ground looking at the stars when The Doctor said "You know out of all my companions, I think your my favorite." Amy smiled as she rolled over towards The Doctor and said "I bet you've said that to millions of companions, and I know it's true." "Might I add that I have only said that to exactly 32 and one half companions?" he said. "No you may not" Said Amy as she began to laugh. Then only two yards away an explosion happened.

In reaction, Amy jumped away from the blast, which propelled her further than expected, when The Doctor caught her it forced him into the ground as a green bolt of energy flew past where he was standing making an explosion about 10 feet away, The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and fired a green bolt in the general direction from where the bolt came from, Amy was dazed and a ringing in her ear. The Doctor began to make out who was firing, "Daleks!' he yelled at amy who was slowly trying to piece together what had happening, just barely heard what The Doctor had just Said, She ran to the TARDIS just a few yards away she looked back and yelled "Doctor Hurry!". The Doctor was firing at the Daleks while walking towards the TARDIS and ran behind it to use as cover, for he knew nothing could break the TARDIS, he motioned Amy to do the same, she ran over as explosions happened everywhere. A serious face was upon The Doctor, for he knew what he had to do "Inside the TARDIS, NOW!"

Both Amy and the Doctor, as fast as possible ran inside the TARDIS, when inside The Doctor instantly went to the control panel. Amy said "Doctor were not going to make it out alive! The TARDIS still has four days to char-" Amy then relied what she had done, Because she used the TARDIS to get the supplies to make The Doctors birthday party. She put her head in her hands and started crying, "This is my entire fault! I should not have used the TARDIS!" she sobbed "Now we're going to die, it's all my fault!" "Amy… now, we are going to die," he put a hand on her shoulder, "but you had no idea that the Daleks were coming, don't blame yourself, you didn't know." Amy sniffled as The Doctor said, I set the Chameleon Arch and programed the TARDIS in emergency mode, Amy was confused, then a look of realization struck her face, "so new time lord has to be created?" "Yes, I'm transferring my knowledge to someone who the TARDIS finds perfect, so I'll be at the Chameleon Arch," he handed Amy his sonic screwdriver, "you take this, and fight for your damn life, victory, or death." . Amy nodded to show she understood she exited the TARDIS and shot down Daleks left and right, the doctor muttered to himself "yep, she's my favorite" and walked towards the Chameleon Arch, Strapping himself in, loading all his memories. After exactly two minutes and forty-three seconds, the transformation was complete. The doctor fell to the floor, landing on his hands and knees. "God that hurts" muttered the doctor and he used the top of the Chameleon Arch as support so he could stand up and walk towards the front door of the TARDIS, He saw Amy still shooting down the Daleks left and right, He stood and pushed open the door, walked out where Amy was standing, He tapped her shoulder and nodded. Amy handed him the Sonic Screwdriver, which he threw into the TARDIS landing in the seat of the control panel, the doors closed, The Doctor and Amy stood facing the Daleks for some reason they seemed to stop firing long enough for this to happen; Amy and The Doctor held hands, exactly 4.5 seconds before the Daleks started firing again, Amy said, loud and clear. "Good-bye, my Doctor"


	2. Doctor Who: Retribution Chap 2

**Doctor Who: Retribution**

Chapter 2: The new Doctor

A man was in a local park in Britain, talking to his children, a lady sat on the bench with a bagful of seeds feeding the pigeons, children were playing on the play-place, and the sun was shining, and everyone was happy. On the other side of the globe, In America, a man was sleeping in his bed, Or at least was for a little while, you see, this man's name was Tyler Kenway, He had been working a night up till three A:M on an assignment he would soon realize, that is useless. A huge crash, thump, bang, and at one point a yodel. Tyler Woke up, stood up from bed and rubbed his eyes. "DAHELLWASDAT!" he yelled in pansy-like fear. He looked around, trying to find the source of the sound, when he looked in his apartment he saw nothing 'nothing, hm, strange' he thought to himself, he then went to his window next to his bed, he looked out and, still nothing he decided for some reason unknown to him to go check it out. He stood, got his clothes on, put on his bunny slippers, and walked out down the stairs, and out on the street, the entire time thinking to himself, 'why am I doing this? I didn't see anything!' He was on the other side of the street in the side walk he turned to see his apartment, looked left, looked right, he still didn't see anything when he turned around, he saw a police call box, now, he was wondering what a police call box was doing here, he never saw it here before, or even in America. He stared at it and saw it was slightly open. He looked around to see if there were some people moving or something, yet no one was there. "Hello?" No answer. HELLO! YOU FORGOT YOUR POLICE CALL BOX!" Again no answer. He decided to look inside to see if it was in selling condition or just an artifact. He grabbed the knob and pulled the door opened and what he saw was incredible.

Tyler stood there for minuets mouth open like an idiot he finally stepped inside. Suddenly the door closed by itself he turned around, he grabbed the knob, he tried to turn it, it was stuck, "okay… maybe just yank harder" he pulled with a foot on the wall for support, still nothing. He tried pushing with all his might, still no cooperation. Then he remembered, he turned around, and it was HUMUNGOUS, a small tunnel lead to a room with huge wires hanging from the ceiling, giant machines, all doing some kind of task. In the middle of the room there seemed to be some kind of control panel, he dared not to touch anything on it. Then when he turned around, he saw a chair looking device, it was almost like a hooded chair, but with the hood made of metal and some kind of a seatbelt like they have on certain roller coasters where it goes over both shoulders, the under the arms to form an X. After he was done examining the metal hood chair, he saw a strange cylinder like shape on the ground, with almost like an emerald at the top. He slowly moved his hand towards it, when he touched it, it scorched his hand and it felt like he stuck his hand on a blowtorch. After hours of cursing he looked at his hand, though when he looked at his hand there was no burn mark, blisters or anything, but there was still pain, then as he looked at the strange cylinder, words began to etch themselves on the side of it. He said aloud what the words said, "Only a Time Lord or his Companion may touch a Sonic Screwdriver" He was befuddled at trying to solve this so he gave up. He looked around and saw another tunnel, He looked cautiously at this one, for you couldn't see the end of the tunnel, he said to himself "it probably just curves" and went down it.

It turned out he was right for it only just turned to the left, where he found a Library bigger than any other he had seen, even the library of congress. Some of the books had strange foreign, no, unearthly markings as the titles, he went through some of the isles when he saw, a swimming pool. Yes, a swimming pool. Now this made say "Where the hell am I?" After a few more hours of searching, he found a dining hall, two Presidential bedrooms, and a bowling alley. When he got tired of looking around and was too tired to find the bedrooms, so he found the main room and sat down in the hooded chair, now this… is where our story begins. When he sat down, he saw that the hood was a little above covering his head, after a few seconds a humming came from the chair, then the seatbelt automatically buckled themselves and clamps held his arms down, the hood began to slowly lower onto his head, no matter how hard Tyler tried he couldn't free himself, he could get free, then it felt as his head was burning, his head was on fire! Then a voice spoke to him, one with a British accent "let me enter, please. I need you to become the next doctor for sake of about… everything that ever existed." Tyler screamed, "WHOAREYOU!" "Look calm down… I know this is confusing, but just let me in your thoughts… I won't perform inception or anything, after all this is only a projection of me because of my information." "GETOUTOFMYHEAD!" "Ok look, If you let me in, it won't be as painful, but if not I'll have to force myself in." said the strange voice, in almost an annoyed tone. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" the voice sighed, and then suddenly the pain tripled, no, quadrupled in intensity. Tyler screamed and closed his eyes. Straining at the cuffs, but they would not let up, he struggled and struggled, pulling, tugging, they wouldn't go out, before he did.

He gave up… suddenly thoughts, equations, answers, explanations, Daleks; basically everything ever existed, finally after convulsing, twitching, and many flinches, The new time lord fell straight down on his face, slumped into a "N" shape on the floor, suddenly, Tyler, still on the floor, sharply inhaled as his eyes darted open, and he stood up, yelling "AAAAHHHH!" grasping his skull like it was going to explode, which, of course only happened when infected with the hyper-transgalatic tapeworm, _Explodacius Noradaslimeus. _A confused and scared looked look came upon Tyler's face, as he screamed while digging into his face "HOW THE HELL DID I KNOW THAT AND WHAT THE HEL IS GOING ON!" suddenly, he was spazing out uncontrollably for a few seconds he stayed motionless as more knowledge flooded his mine and he thought to himself, 'oh, well I was just lured into the Chameleon Arch, because the last Doctor was killed by Daleks, and he programmed the TARDIS to find someone to be the next time lord, which was me, The NEW Doctor' an understanding look came upon Tyler's face, then after realizing what happened screamed, "NNNNNNAAAAAAAHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPEN-"Then Tyler froze, fell backwards and blacked out.

The Doctor, Just went through the process of the Chameleon Arch transaction, Of course Tyler's memories where there But now that ALL of The Doctors Knowledge was transferred He now understood and wasn't freaking out, He knew he needed a Companion, he went into the tunnel on the right, quickly walking, knowing where he was going. "I need to find my Emergency Room, unlock the emergency safe, get everything I need and get my supplies… and find myself a new Companion!" he said in a cheery tone. He stopped as something struck his mind, "Wait a minute…" His face contorted "Something's not right…" Suddenly, he again convulsed once again. Snapped his fingers and said with a Gallifreyniain accent, "I knew something was missing".

He continued on his way, flipping switches, turning on machines, pressing buttons etc. Then he cut through the theater, he took a short-cut, which did required a zero-gravity zone, but at least it was faster, and after a few minutes of floating past obstacles and getting used to his new host he finally got to the bedroom. There was a Tall safe at least eight feet tall, ten feet wide with a wheel that possibly no humanoid creature could turn, The Doctor walked to this safe then looked up at the wheel… and then turned to the right and moved the desk against the wall, slowly, but surely to the right, away from the wall, and looked at a safe about three feet high, and three feet wide, he turned to the back of the desk, and felt around towards the bottom of the large maple desk, his hand stopped when he felt the slight bump in the wood, he pressed it without letting go and his other hand felt towards the top, there he felt another bump exactly above the first bump, he pressed this one, still pressing the other one, and a large square of the wood popped off the back of the back of the desk, to reveal, yet another safe, he entered the code 1-2-0-1, and the safe opened to reveal a duffle bag, he opened it and there was a suit, underwear, socks, a bowtie, and some shoes, he took off his current outfit and put on his casual Wine-red suit and matching color bowtie. "Now let's go find a new Companion!"

Ellie was sitting at the coffee shop, Irie Bean, sipping her coffee, reading the newspaper, not expecting anything strange to happen, and she was right, it was going to happen tomorrow, so let's skip ahead to _that _day… Ellie was awoken to the sun, the birds chirping, the chilly breeze, and the just-right temperature. She breathed in the fresh morning air, she went in the bathroom, brushed her teeth, changed into her work clothes, and went outside, she turned left and as she was walking she looked at the giant foundation, smoke pouring out the pipes, she smiled, the company everyday kept trying to buy her out of the house and everyday she refused, she was waiting or the day they would stop raising the price, she watched as everyday they desperately raised the price. Waiting by the gates to talk to her before she left to catch the city bus each day was Phil, he was to tell her the price they offered, "Ms. Stephens, it's good to see you and I wanted to tell you today the price is $12,200!" "Nope, not today, don't want to miss the buss, Goodbye!" She walked away smile as he heard Sherman say, "Crap!" and this made her day.

She walked to the bus stop and bought a cup of coffee on the way , at the bus stop she was sitting at, there was a newspaper stands in front of the window of a boutique store she shopped at, across the street there was a breakfast restraint and sitting outside looking at her was a man in a plum-purple suit with a matching bowtie, and black shoes, he was looking directly at her, as h\if almost, almost, he was deciding that she was being observed to be chosen for something, they locked eyes for a few awkward moments, then they looked away in unison, him looking somewhere around where she new to be a Warehouse For Men, and she decided to look and thanked the god she didn't even believe in for the bus to stop between them, she got in, so she didn't have to run into him again, but she was wrong… she got to work, did her nine-hour shift, she took the bus home and took the bus to the stop and… 'Shit' she thought to herself, 'here we go…' Before the buses doors closed, the man in the suit stood up and introduced himself, "Hello I'm The Doctor." He held his hand out, she took it with an awkward smile, and she said, "Nice to meet you, Doctor… um… who?" He let go of her hand and said "Precisely, now as you might have noticed, I was watching you today, and I decided that you were perfect for the occupation! Now follow me!" She stayed behind confused, and said not rudely, but matter-of-factly "Excuse me?" and he turned around, also confused, then his face made an understanding face with a light smile, "I'm sorry! Where are my manners? _Please _come with me" he quickly turned around and he continued on his way.

Ellie decided that if she just followed him, and declined whatever offer he was giving her he would leave her alone. Yet again, she was wrong. She followed him for only a few minutes before he stopped and her not paying attention, crashed into she bumped into him, regaining her balance she apologized many times he laughed and said "it's quite alright" he paused and held his hands in a business like fashion "now what I'm offering," He motioned to an old police call box, "is the adventure of a life time, for absolutely free." "ABSOULUTLY free?" Ellie raised a brow, the strange Doctor rose one finger "One minor drawback which I already observed that won't be a problem, you have to abandon, all friends and family, which I observed that you don't have any." "Good point" "Precisely" "Just one question" "Yes?" "What's with the British accent?" "It's not British, It's a Gallifreyniain accent" Said the Doctor, Now… our story, can begin.

Ellie thought about this decision, she knew he was right, she didn't have any friends, and all her family was gone, she made her mind and said "I'll think about it, but before I decide" she already had to decided but she wanted to mess with him, "I need to do one thing," "Of course" she turned around and walked away, before he turned too, she asked "Will I need anything?" The strange supposedly 'Doctor' thought about this and finally after thinking for a little while he answered "Nothing except your wits and a change of clothes" she laughed at his charm, "I will think about it then" "And I'll see you tomorrow" She walked away, she exhaled and smiled, as she kept reminding herself in her head, over and over, 'Don't fall in love with strangers' She giggled bubbly, like a giddy school girl and whispered to herself, in the dead of night on the city side walk, "I'm going on an adventure!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
